Heart of the Dragon
by Eliza Darling
Summary: After Mal turns eighteen and graduates Auradon Prep, she realizes that she still holds more of her mother's spirit than she would like to admit. Can she still create her own destiny, or will she be doomed to follow Maleficent's footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

**I swear I'm a masochist. I know I'm not supposed to be writing because I have tendinitis, but I just had to write this! The idea was just too juicy. Also I'm not expecting these chapters to be too long or anything.**

 **I swear I'll get back to my Frozen fic once I watch the movie again. Until then, here's some more Disney.**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 1**

If you had told Mal a few years ago that she'd be graduating high school with the likes of Mulan's and Aurora's daughters, she'd have probably taken what little you possessed, spat on your face, and laughed all the way home to her evil mother.

Yet here she was, sitting between Jane and Carlos de Vil, nervous, excited, and completely engrossed in Ben's speech about ethics, about how everyone had at least a hint of deviousness and purity, and all that mattered was what you did with it, et cetera, et cetera.

And oh, yeah, if you had also told past Mal she'd be in a serious romantic relationship with Belle's son, she'd probably mimic one of her mother's signature cackles that could bring down an entire castle.

Sometimes Mal would pinch herself, like maybe someone just cast an elaborate spell on this burgeoning fairy, but then she'd remember Ben's clean, musky scent and how soft her tulle skirts were at prom. She realized that _no_ , she made her choice. Being good, despite having its hardships (old habits die hard, after all—nothing more than a few pranks toward a few unsuspecting students), actually made her… happy. Happier than being stuck in the shadow of the self-proclaimed Mistress of All Evil, that was for sure. Made her feel… clean, maybe? No, that wasn't it. Actually, no—like she wasn't Maleficent's daughter. In Auradon, she was Just Mal. And Just Mal— _not_ Maleficent's daughter—had made the honor roll, found love in the new King of Auradon, and had honest-to-the-gods _friends_ , not Acquaintances in Evil or the Lost cowering at her feet.

"You are who you choose to be," Ben declared at the podium, singling out Mal with just one dashing smile. Carlos gave her an affectionate nudge, and Mal pushed back a bit harder than intended, knocking him into Jay's side. The two started to silently bicker until Mal hushed them with a threatening glare.

The Auradon Prep graduates burst into applause as Ben took his seat in the front row next to Evie, their Valedictorian. How far she'd come from pretending to play dumb!

Before she knew it, Fairy Godmother was calling out names so the students could receive their diplomas—Chad Charming (surprisingly), Audrey Rose, Jay, Doug, Lonnie Li. Mal was announced toward the end (thankfully Fairy Godmother didn't say her _full_ name), and again had to pinch herself as her teacher hugged her a bit too tight and handed her that piece of paper that made her education official.

 _Ouch_ , this time it would leave a _mark_ on her palm. It seemed like no matter how often Mal filed down her nails—even when she used magic—they grew back the next morning. Strange, it wasn't like she'd been consuming more calcium than usual or anything. And now they were getting _sharper_.

"Mother, this is all normal, right?" Mal had asked Maleficent that morning. Maleficent, whom Mal took care of in a little habitat in her dorm room. Maleficent, who had been reduced down to the size of a lizard.

Maleficent, her mother, who could no longer talk.

So why did Mal ask? It was like ever since she'd reached eighteen, celebration made complete with a party her friends threw in the Prep courtyard, Mal didn't know if she was supposed to feel _mature_ or _lost_. Both? Eighteen signified adulthood. Wasn't she supposed to suddenly feel like one?

Maleficent just flicked her forked tongue out, and Evie helped her paint her nails to match her new purple dress—another Evie original with a funky collar and asymmetrical cut—hidden under her blue robe. A year later, and Maleficent hadn't grown at all. Apparently the only love her mother held was for herself.

Mal played with the rolled up paper in her hands as she made her way back to her folding chair, trying to hide her blush as Ben winked toward her.

As soon as the last name was called, Fairy Godmother announced, "And now I present your new graduating class of Auradon Prep!"

Mal nudged Carlos, then Jane, and crossed the tassel over her forehead with the rest of her class. When they threw their caps in the air, Mal followed suit, unable to hear her own yelps of joy over the crowd.

The grin on her face had never been wider.

Once Mal, Carlos, and Jay met up with Evie, the four pressed their heads together, relishing this sweet victory, which felt significantly more rewarding than when they'd broke into the Museum of Cultural History their first night in Auradon.

Ben kissed Mal's temple and used Evie's phone to take a picture of the four newly graduated former villains.

Even if Maleficent wouldn't appreciate this conquest, the Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella would at least be proud of their kids. And for Mal, that was enough for now.

 **I am complete and utter trash. Disney trash.**

 **Reviews always appreciated!**

 **Next chapter: Belle inquires as to what Ben's plans are for the summer. Ben's answer takes his parents aback quite a bit.**

 **Till then!**

 **~Eliza**


	2. Chapter 2

**I planned for about fifteen chapters, by the way. I'm kind of surprised so many people are already following this fic, wow! Thanks for your support so far!**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 2**

Much as Ben wanted Mal at his congratulatory dinner in the stately Auradon Palace, Belle and Adam insisted the new King dine with only his family tonight. It was just then Ben realized that he and Mal had been pretty much glued at the hip for over a year. A _year_ , and it felt like just yesterday he was shaking her hand and introducing her to his kingdom for the first time.

 _Time flies when you're happy_ , his parents always said. Especially now that Ben had graduated. Although, Belle had always said that when she spent a whole day in the library, and Adam had insisted that time flew through happiness when he witnessed all of Ben's major accomplishments. Had a year really gone by since his coronation? Ben remembered that love spell Mal had put in a cookie like it was yesterday.

And now he was about to ask his parents something incredibly crucial. Maybe Mal _not_ being here wasn't too terrible, especially since his father could have a pretty—Ben chuckled at the thought— _beastly_ temper. Who could blame him for feeling so nervous?

He took a deep breath and tried to think of all the _good_ meeting Mal and the others from the Isle had brought to the kingdom. In the past year Ben had recruited a few more kids to study at Auradon Prep, learning ethics and following in the graduates' footsteps. Really, life just couldn't be better, that's what he had to keep thinking to himself. He'd never been in love before, and now a devious sorceress completely captivated him—changed because she wanted to and brought out the best in him. Ben began to dress for the evening out of his graduation robes and in the suit Madame de la Grande Bouche had left hanging on his closet door, calming himself as much as possible with his previous thoughts… well, no, that wasn't calming him too much, not even thinking of Mal.

No, Mal was just making his heart flutter faster.

" _Have fun at dinner tonight xo_ " she'd texted just now, the message appearing in front of his wallpaper—a picture of them pressed cheek to cheek in an impromptu selfie. Something about that nervous smile… it could drive Ben crazy. It _did_ drive him crazy.

" _Still wish you were here—miss you_ " he texted back, just as there was a knock on the door.

Cogsworth, on time, as usual. "Dinner is served, Your Majesty," he announced, opening the door wider so Ben could follow him. Ben pocketed his phone, opposite what was in the other pocket. It burned a hole through the fabric, he thought, but as his fingers brushed over it, there it was, cool as ever.

He was going to need as much strength and courage as possible—and then more for later.

* * *

Babette dusted off the ornate head chair just as Ben arrived, and she pulled it out so he could sit. Lumiere finished lighting every candle at the table (even if they were a bit… old-fashioned), and his parents walked in arm in arm—Belle in her usual ponytail and tasteful linen dress, and Adam in a handsome royal blue suit. All the servants bowed to him, and as they sat, Mrs. Potts was already getting their drinks ready.

Adam then proposed a toast. "To our graduated son—may he use his newfound wisdom to rule Auradon with a just hand!" Ben clinked glasses with his parents. A hearty red. His parents really did break out the good stuff on special occasions. And that would probably help with the nerves later.

He waited until the main course to bring up the subject.

Or rather, Belle brought it up for him. Before then the three of them tittered on about the state of the kingdom, how lovely the graduation ceremony had been, what Mal's plans had been for the evening… But the past didn't matter. Not when the future was right before them.

"So, Ben, any plans for the summer? Besides your normal duties, of course." Luckily both Belle and Adam kept in mind that Ben had just turned eighteen—still a teenager. He had to have a bit of time to explore, have some fun.

But he was also a King, too.

He took another deep breath. This was the moment. "Well, now that you mention it…" he started, fumbling around in his pocket. "This summer might get a bit busy."

"Why, dear?" Belle prompted, inclining toward him. Her other hand was hidden under the table.

Might as well just get it over with. "I'm going to propose to Mal," he said quickly.

Belle gave Ben a terse smile, but remained silent for the moment.

Adam, on the other hand, choked on his wine. " _Maleficent's_ _daughter_?" he boomed once he stopped coughing. "You want Auradon to be ruled by _her_?"

Ben had, unfortunately, inherited a bit of his father's temper, and found himself wanting to cry out even louder. But he knew better than that—at least, he knew if he yelled back, they wouldn't get anywhere. "By _us_ ," he clarified. "Father, when I picture my future with a Queen, I only see Mal by my side." He held the ring he intended to give her, showing it to his parents. Diamond complemented by emerald, to match her eyes. "You've gotten to know her for over a year now. Her goodness has only shone with each passing day. She truly is nothing like her mother, and she would be a just ruler for Auradon—it would give us all hope for the future."

For a few moments, no one said anything, only weighed the options. Even the servants seemed uncertain for what would happen next.

Finally Belle spoke up. "You have my blessing. I'm sure Mal will make a fine Queen."

And then, after what seemed like an eternity, Adam let out a long sigh. "You have my blessing, son."

Ben beamed at his parents, gaping for a few moments before he got up and hugged them both in thanks. It was then he realized that Belle had been holding her husband's hand throughout the whole dinner to keep him calm.

 **I'm going off of the Disney designs and voices from the animated movies rather than the ones from _The Descendants_. It'll probably make more sense when more characters are introduced, of course.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Next chapter: Mal reminisces on her past year in Auradon, completely content. Everything's about to change, though... Starting with the disappearance of her mother.**

 **Till then!**

 **~Eliza**


	3. Chapter 3

**And now we get into the crux of this story and get the ball rolling!**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _Maleficent Bertha Junior_. That's what it said on her diploma. That's the terrible name her mother had bestowed on her at birth. And that was why the only people who knew her full name were herself and Maleficent. And Fairy Godmother, apparently.

Mal rolled the diploma back up as she made her way back to her dorm room, taking a moment to relish graduation before she and the rest of her crew hit the town to celebrate. Fairy Godmother let the kids keep their rooms for the past year and for this summer, since here in Auradon they would always be safe.

Besides, a few more villains' kids had started attending Auradon Prep since Ben had let Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos move in. Mal waved to Anastasia Tremaine's son and hugged Madame Medusa's daughter, happy for a bit of devious company during her last summer at Auradon Prep. Seemed like a lot of the Isle kids _really_ wanted redemption, or freedom—Mal suspected a bit of both.

Much as Mal would have loved a graduation meal with Ben, she respected his parents' decision to just have a family dinner. Besides, they'd been closer than ever for the past year, with Ben showing Mal his favorite movies (his all time favorite being the one with the panda that knew martial arts), his favorite places in Auradon (including a theme park with impersonators of the princesses and villains and a replica of Sleeping Beauty's castle), his favorite foods (chocolate!).

And of course, Mal showed Ben a few spells (her favorite being the night she accidentally made the rug in her room fly them all over town), and she realized—she had a penchant for baking! And _loved_ it. Mostly because sweets didn't exist on the Isle—at least, not particularly edible ones. Whenever she had a new recipe up her sleeve, Ben was always the first to test it out, usually with positive feedback.

She loved the slight lisp when Ben pronounced a few words, and she loved when he touched her with a kindness and gentleness she'd never known. Mal couldn't believe that, over a year later, he still made her heart beat faster when he stopped by her room to pick her up for dates or walk her to class.

Mal sent Ben a text telling him to enjoy dinner, and she opened the door to hers and Evie's room, her roommate still not back to change yet (probably out flirting with Doug, Mal reasoned).

Mal unrolled the diploma, still unable to believe it. Not only did she graduate high school, she'd graduated from _Auradon Prep_ with Honors. Who cared if her diploma blared her full name? She had the robe, the cap, and the pictures to prove it, too.

This time, she believed it enough not to pinch herself.

But, as Mal shed her robe and hung it up, her heart stopped a moment as the scurrying back lizard was no longer in her glass habitat.

 _No_. She'd sealed the lid tight, made sure her mother couldn't escape, tried her hardest to put a barrier spell on it…

 _Who_? Or what?

Maleficent could have been gone anytime between when Mal and Evie left for the graduation ceremony until now. Three hours on the run, burrowed anywhere.

Mal had to hope for the best, and tore through the pink room, graduation robe, cap, and diploma forgotten. True, it wasn't like Maleficent could do much in her current form, but Mal could almost feel her mother's tainted spirit—tasted of rotting eggs, bad breath, and black fire. Dormant for now. Subdued, quietly lingering at the back of Mal's throat.

It meant something terrible was on the horizon.

It was the same sensation she'd gotten her first night at Auradon, when that wax figure of Maleficent seemed to speak to her. It was the same feeling she'd gotten at Ben's coronation, when Jane had seized her mother's wand and Mal took it seconds afterward.

Again, again, she couldn't have gotten far, she _had_ to be in this room! But no matter how many tiny crevices she checked, no matter how many times she scoured the prissy pink room over and over, Mal had to bring herself to accept it.

Maleficent had escaped.

"Mother?" Mal called out in a cracked, tiny voice, the same one she'd used as a child when there were shadows and spiders lurking in the darkness her mother so loved—the darkness she had tried to love but couldn't. Even then, she'd known she'd never get the response she wanted—Maleficent wouldn't come into her room and sing her a sweet lullaby and tell her the world could be a bright place. And yet Mal would hope in the darkness, remembering to later toughen up; she had evil to spread and she couldn't show any signs of weakness.

The door opening made Mal jump up and wipe the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

Evie took in the decimated room, from the strewn clothes and overturned sheets, and smirked. "Couldn't find anything to wear tonight?" she joked, approaching Mal's bed.

But Mal didn't take that tone lightly, and immediately snapped at her friend. "No, _Evie_ , my _mother_ is missing." It was like she _knew_ guilt would strike Evie's face as soon as she said it.

Evie bit her lip. "I just opened the cage a smidge," she confessed. "It looked like she couldn't breathe!"

Sneering, Mal scooted away from her friend. "For someone so smart, how could you be so _stupid_?" she accused, knowing she was hurting Evie. Good. Let her feel terrible; let her take in the weight of this dire situation. "You _know_ barrier spells only work when everything is in pristine condition! One crack, and everything falls apart!"

"Mal, I'm sorry!" Mal could feel every ounce of desperation pouring out of Evie. "We'll find her, okay? She can't be far; she's the size of a lizard!"

Mal heard Evie fumbling through her purse, pulling out her mirror quickly. _Aha_. Maybe the situation _could_ be rectified within the hour.

"Magic mirror in my hand, show me where Maleficent now stands!" Evie commanded, and Mal moved closer to observe.

A clouded fog, then… nothing.

Evie tried again.

The mirror remained clouded, unsure.

"That's impossible," Mal murmured, heart sinking lower.

Evie finally turned to her. "We have to round the guys up and get Fairy Godmother's help," she declared, suddenly standing.

"But we don't know where my mother could be!" Mal said, following Evie. "She could be as close as the courtyard or as far as the other side of the kingdom."

Evie braced her hands on Mal's shoulders, squeezing lightly. "Now Mal. If you were an all-powerful dark fairy looking to regain back what you wanted, what would you first need?" she asked, a hint of a smirk starting to form.

Mal sighed, grateful that Evie didn't lash back out at her outburst. "The source of my power," she answered. "My _staff_."

* * *

After being reduced down to the size of a lizard, Maleficent could no longer grasp her staff, and it was now kept safely in the Museum of Cultural History since Ben's coronation, replacing the look-alike the wax figurine of the Evil Mistress held.

The staff could possibly bring Maleficent to full size; even Mal wasn't sure just how powerful the thing was. Ergo, the Museum was as good a place as any to start looking.

Carlos and Jay met with Mal and Evie just as Mal had sent them emergency texts, needing their help. After all, who better to find evil than her devious friends?

Mal called Fairy Godmother as the four of them dashed toward the Museum, hoping they were there in time.

Everything at the Museum seemed clean, however. The lone night guard reported no sign of a lizard or the forces of Evil being unleashed.

Mal blinked, confused. She'd been so sure, as had the rest of her crew. "But why would Maleficent escape of she wasn't coming after her staff?" she asked.

Fairy Godmother shrugged, leading them through the clean halls. "Perhaps she's waiting for the right time to strike," she explained. "Maybe she thought she could sneak into the Museum during the graduation ceremony, but didn't move quickly enough. No matter." They were in the room that held her wand, and after a fingerprint test, she brandished the powerful object. Even if she only held it in her hands for a few brief moments, its powerful Light magic made Mal move closer, as if it had all the answers.

"We'll put up a protection spell for the staff in the meantime." Fairy Godmother then led the group down to the wax figurines of history's greatest villains.

"Where's lover boy?" Carlos asked Mal, still bouncing Dude around in his arms.

Mal sighed. "I didn't want to worry him right now. For all we know, this is all just a false alarm."

"If Evie's mirror can't find your missing evil mother, I'd say that definitely wasn't a false alarm," Jay pointed out.

Lo and behold, the staff in wax Maleficent's hand was indeed the real deal. In its presence, Mal realized just how much dark magic the emerald orb possessed. Immediately she could feel herself drawn to it, almost like it _belonged_ to her. Or rather, that it needed an owner. Mal took a step closer to the staff, hand almost poised to reach out. If only she could touch it, could stop the calling in her head.

 _Darkness cannot be contained, Darkness must be embraced, we can control it, we can hold it, we_ need _it to survive_.

"Mal?" Carlos nudged Mal, taking her out of her thoughts. "I don't think your mother's there right now." He took her a few steps back, allowing Fairy Godmother to step forward. "Besides, Fairy Godmother's going to post up more guards after she does this protection spell."

"That's… Well, should we _tell_ people that Maleficent's escaped?" Mal asked, concerned.

Evie tried her mirror again. " _Nothing_!" she cried, frustrated.

Fairy Godmother cast her spell, so that she would be the only one to move the staff from its current position.

… Why did this make Mal feel queasy?

 _Power is never dormant, Darkness must always occupy,_ you _are Darkness_.

 _I… am…?_

Quickly Mal turned her back to the staff, shivering. Evie explained to Fairy Godmother that her mirror couldn't seem to find Maleficent, and Fairy Godmother paled.

"As I feared…" she murmured, pocketing her wand for now. "While we rounded up villains to send to the Isle, Maleficent shrouded herself in a protection spell so none of us could detect her."

"But a double agent—a reformed villain—betrayed her and she was the last to arrive on the Isle, definitely against her will," Mal finished. When her friends raised eyebrows, she only shrugged. "What? Mother used to lament about this all the time."

"Well, it seems that since returning to Auradon, that spell has remained in tact," Fairy Godmother continued. "That is why your mirror cannot detect her—Maleficent is indeed a powerful being."

"So we should conduct a search party, right?" Jay suggested.

"For a _lizard_?" Carlos laughed.

"It sounds ridiculous, but you _know_ what my mother is capable of—we all know the story," Mal reasoned, moving further from the exhibit. "But I don't want to be the cause of a panic. Can't we just keep this on the down low?"

Evie placed a hand on Mal's shoulder. "Mal… you always used to brag about how much more _evil_ your mother was from any other villain. And you're not taking this more seriously?"

"I just… I don't want to make anyone worry. What harm could my mother possibly do in her current form without anyone to confide in or any access to her magic staff?"

Mal didn't know if it was the tone of her voice or her parted stance, but with that she'd silenced everyone. For now.

 **So while I love Mal and Ben, my favorite character is definitely Carlos. He's so adorable! And I finally started _Isle of the Lost_ by Melissa de la Cruz (AKA my favorite author). I highly recommend it if you haven't picked it up already.**

 **Comments? Concerns? Leave them in the reviews section! I love reading your thoughts.**

 **Next chapter: Can Darkness call to someone in their subconscious? Or is it all just part of Mal's growing up?**

 **Till then!**

 **~Eliza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a few days, but I got sick after going to Universal Studios. But it's not like I haven't been writing since then. I've been watching all the old Disney movies that inspired _Descendants_ and all the characters I want to use in this story, so... that muse is still around!**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 4**

It started with the dreams. Just feelings at first, terrible ones. Whenever Mal fell asleep, she felt a stirring from the depths of her soul, and at the center of it all, an eerie green fog. Mal could feel herself inching toward it with caution, but at the same time, intrigue got the better of her.

If she could just brush the wisps of the fog, see what it was like for a moment…

"Don't do it," Ben's cautious voice would deadpan, and Mal woke, her head pounding, heart racing.

Sometimes, like tonight, Evie would wake up as well.

"Is it about your mother?" Evie asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know," Mal answered honestly. And Evie, none the wiser, soon fell back asleep.

Could Mal really go back to sleep with a pounding headache and a million thoughts running through her mind about Maleficent, her worries, her future?

She texted Ben a lot during these times, to the point when she was sure he was waiting up for her to contact him now.

" _You still up?"_

The response was immediate. " _For you? Always._ "

Mal could feel herself calming, where she would go through their text history, lingering on the sentimental ones and re-reading them over and over again in his soothing voice.

" _Can't sleep again_ ," she confessed.

" _Bad dreams?_ " he responded.

" _I don't know yet_ ," she admitted.

A few moments later, her phone lit up again. " _Lunch date tomorrow?_ " he suggested.

A grin slowly spread across Mal's face. If she weren't sharing a room with Evie, she'd definitely call him just to hear his voice until she fell asleep again. " _Definitely_ ," she sent back, this time with her favorite emoticon: a purple heart.

" _I love you_ ," he assured, like he did every night, and after every date. If anything, he was saying it _more_ often, as if… well, almost as if _he_ couldn't believe the words, too.

Mal just sent the heart again. Then, after a moment, she left him with, " _See you tomorrow, King BMOC_."

Ben couldn't stand that nickname, preferring to seem more modest in his kingdom. But even Mal still had a bit of the power-hungry deviousness within her, and never failed to mention who her beau was when she met new people. Why not be proud?

With thoughts of Ben on her mind, Mal rolled over and fell back asleep.

* * *

 _"Pet, haven't you ever wondered why there were two?"_

 _Pet_. Maleficent always called Mal that. Her _pet_. Someone obedient who would follow her every whim. At the time, Mal had always thought of it as a term of endearment.

But those words were all she heard in her head, which had stopped pounding once her eyes opened again. Maleficent, when she wasn't completely trying to raise hell, could actually sound… soothing.

Evie, ever the early riser, had already left for… well, whatever would prevent her from getting wrinkles by the time she was twenty.

Mal rose, finding herself charmed instead of repulsed by the light and breeze coming from the flowered curtains. A simple clean up spell had put the room in order since she'd turned it upside down a week ago, and Mal sat up, stretching her arms over her head.

Now… what to wear for her lunch date? Knowing Ben, he had something surprising in store for her, from that first date at the Enchanted Lake to a formal dinner in his home. A simple dress usually did well. Mal was sure she could even wear a sack and Ben wouldn't mind.

Same went for him, obviously.

But as soon as Mal found a few choices and stepped up to the oval mirror standing next to Evie's bed, Mal screamed, dropping everything.

What, how…? Shakily Mal's hands slowly touched them, to see if she was hallucinating.

She wasn't.

She… she couldn't see Ben looking like _this_! What was she going to tell him?

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I seem to be growing _horns_ on top of my head," she told the mirror, chuckling despite the fact that she was on the brink of tears.

Maybe she could hide them? A hood or a scarf, maybe? Mal grabbed one of Evie's blue scarves, but it clashed too much with her violet hair.

As she hung the garment back up, Mal spotted a pair of scissors next to Evie's sewing machine. She supposed that could work, bangs… Or a spell to disguise herself? No, that would make her look unrecognizable to everyone; there was no spell to just hide these… _things_. Her hair spell _had_ been popular when she'd just gotten to Auradon. Time to finally try it out on herself.

" _I need to look good for my date tonight_

 _Please give me bangs so I don't look a freight!"_

Not her best rhyme, but it did the trick.

But was it just her, or did they get _bigger_ after she'd recited the spell?

Her new bangs looked fine, but from below her hair, two little black points protruded. Her nails were still as sharp as ever.

And her mother still had yet to be found.

 _What's happening to me_? First the nails, then the enchantment she felt around the scepter, now _this_ …

" _I'm really sick and can't make it :(_ " she quickly texted Ben, promising herself she would explain it all to him the second she figured this out.

Instead of texting back, Ben called her instead. Slowly she answered, hoping to sound terrible. "Hello?"

"You're sick?" Of course he was completely concerned.

"I-I woke up and my throat was on fire," she lied, hands still shaking as she brushed her finger over one of the things on her head.

"How about I just come over and bring you some chicken soup? You know how our chefs do meals at my place."

Why did he have to be so… _perfect_? "Thanks, but… I don't want you to catch it." And why was lying suddenly so difficult?

Silence for a few moments. Then, "Can I call you later, then?"

Mal nodded, even if Ben couldn't see her. "Please. It'd get my mind off of… this."

"I'll do most of the talking, don't worry," he assured, chuckling. "Drink some herbal tea for me, okay? I love you."

"Love you, too," Mal answered immediately, hanging up. She'd dodged this now, but… she couldn't forever. Ben deserved to know what was going on here.

Mal wiped her eyes and flopped back on her bed, exhausted just from this. Stupid dreams. Stupid pains. Stupid… well, she couldn't bring herself to think that about her mother.

She drifted off again, pulling her sheets over her head.

* * *

The green fog took on a more palpable form, Mal realized the more she stared at it.

The _staff_.

 _Darkness_ is _yours. You just have to reach out and grab it, control it_.

Command _it._

Curses began to sound appealing; if Mal had a different middle name, it'd probably de Devious. Evil, if she thought about it, probably coursed through her veins as if, despite it all, Darkness was _part_ of her.

Mal thought of the scepter protected at the museum, with no one to use it. How very terrible.

Someone _should_.

 _She_ should.

She reached out, almost had it…

" _Mal_!"

Mal stirred. So _close_ … But, as she regained more of her thoughts, Mal realized she'd _wanted_ to retreat to being evil; it was so _easy_ to think back to it…

Evie stared down at her, a bowl of chicken soup in one hand. "You've been asleep all afternoon," she pointed out. "And Ben stopped by with the soup. Nice fringe, by the way."

"Huh?" Oh, right, Mal had given herself bangs in an attempt to… Eyes wide, Mal pushed Evie away. "Don't look at me!"

" _Mal_ , you're going to make me spill this!" Evie cried, holding the soup away from the bed. "He told me you had a sore throat…?"

Wait, Evie… Evie could help without Mal going out. "Just… can you help me out with something?" she asked, her voice tiny.

"Anything." Evie set the soup on Mal's nightstand and sat beside her on the bed.

Slowly Mal sat up, brushing her bangs out of her face to reveal the horns. Evie stared blankly, her eyes widening.

" _How_ …?" Evie asked, scared and confused, just as Mal had been.

"I don't know," Mal whined, pulling her knees to her chest. "Evie… Maleficent being gone while this is happening isn't just a coincidence, I'm sure of it. But she never told me this would _ever_ happen to me and I… I need help. _Please_."

Sighing, Evie brushed Mal's bangs back into place. "I'll round up Fairy Godmother and the guys—"

" _Not_ Ben," Mal pointed out. " _I'll_ tell him when I figure it out."

Evie clucked her tongue. " _O_ kay, then," she drawled. "We'll figure this out, Mal. I'll even start now. You just enjoy your soup." With that, Evie got up and darted toward the door.

"Thank you!" Mal called, grateful she had such good help.

Evie just winked at her as she left.

After enjoying the chicken soup (Ben was right; his chefs _did_ do it amazingly at his place), Mal remembered that other dream, hoping it would help.

 _Haven't you wondered why there were two?_

Two _what_? Mal felt like she had the answer; she just had to look for it.

Instead of frantically turning the room upside down like before, Mal calmly went through her things, looking for a pair of… earrings? No, too obvious.

Finally Mal got to her wardrobe, looking toward the back, where her clothes forged on the Isle now resided. Lots of leather, purple, green…

And then, on the back of her old jacket, her mother's insignia.

Two _dragons_.

 **I'm not exactly good at mystery, but I did think this concept was interesting, so... here we are.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Next chapter: There are only three people who can explain to Mal what's going on with her. Whether or not they take on her case is an entirely different matter.**

 **Till then!**

 **~Eliza**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dunno, I like the Three Fairies. A lot.**

 **Sooner or later I'll make fun of that piece of shit _Maleficent_ movie. I'm just waiting for the right time, I hate it so much.**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _"Dear Evie,_

 _Congratulations! We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at the Auradon Institute of Art, Fashion, and Design."_

Sometimes Evie would look over at the acceptance letter and read it over and over again, unable to believe it. A few years ago, the last thing she expected was a home in Auradon, let alone access to a college education. _Full ride_ , given her smarts.

 _Wow_. Pretty looks couldn't get you _this_ , she realized.

"Reading that acceptance letter again?" Mal asked with a sigh, scrolling through something on her phone. Evie did a double take; were those horns still growing? No wonder her friend barely moved from her room these past few days—not even Ben had seen her since and started sending over every "get well" gift he could think of.

Kind of cute and pathetic at the same time, really. But who could blame him? Ben and Mal had been pretty much inseparable since his coronation, and neither of them had ever been apart for this long.

Evie could almost _see_ it taking its toll on Mal. The restlessness, the snippiness… But Evie respected that Mal didn't want to see Ben in her current state, and it was then Evie realized just how _lucky_ she was to only have college making her nervous, not some guy or a mother's curse.

Another week, and all anyone could do was wait. As requested, Evie contacted Fairy Godmother about what was happening to Mal, but she didn't know the answer. Fairy Godmother was going to have to outsource this one—to the Three Good Fairies.

Whether or not they took on Mal's case, that's what made everyone nervous.

Hence, the waiting.

"I hate this!" Mal lamented, flopping back on her bed with an exasperated sigh. "Why haven't those three idiots gotten back to me yet?"

Seeing Mal so moody didn't help the situation one bit. Evie just grabbed her latest creation, a simple violet silk scarf, and draped it over Mal's head.

"Maybe for now, we focus on getting you out of this room," she suggested, trying to be patient. "I'll do your hair and hide the horns even more under the scarf, okay?"

Mal rolled her eyes, but sat up. "Yeah, sure. Whatever makes me feel _normal_ again."

"Ugh, and a new paint job." Evie picked up Mal's hand, wrinkling her pert nose. "Haven't you trimmed them lately?"

" _Yes_ , but they keep growing back," Mal explained, shifting to sit on her hands. "Nothing's going to help."

" _Oh_ , you don't know that." Evie waved a hand just as her phone rang. She scrambled across the room for it, heart pounding.

Sure enough, it was _finally_ Fairy Godmother, with news of the Three Good Fairies. After some time to think about it ( _too_ long, in Evie's opinion), they finally decided to grant Mal an audience, once they figured she probably wouldn't burn them to a crisp for what they'd done to her mother.

Quickly Evie thanked Fairy Godmother and tied the scarf around Mal's head, hurrying her out the door.

"What's up?" Mal asked, protesting the sudden movement.

"We've gotta book it to the museum!" Evie explained, grabbing her purse before leaving. "The Three Good Fairies finally agreed to meet with you."

"I'm finally going to know what's really going on and how I can fix it?" Mal's voice was optimistic, incredibly hopeful.

"If not, we'll figure it out on our own," Evie assured, just as determined.

* * *

Wary of giving away their location to Maleficent's daughter, the Three Good Fairies had agreed to meet with Mal, Evie, and Fairy Godmother at the museum's café. Even as they arrived, though, Mal clutched her stomach, sickened by what those three do-gooders had done to her mother. But before, she wouldn't have cared. Why did she now?

 _They fooled her—kept Aurora from death, helped Phillip escape when she had the most dastardly plan…_

That voice, the one that wasn't hers and yet wasn't entirely her mother's, seemed to only get louder around here.

 _Around the presence of Maleficent's scepter_ , Mal realized.

So she fought all those terrible thoughts that threatened to surface as three plump women held out their hands for her to shake politely.

"Flora," the red one greeted.

"Fauna," the green one sang, actually pulling Mal in for a hug. "Oh, my dear, you look _just_ like your mother!"

And apparently that was a _good_ thing? The blue one held the same sentiment.

"And you're forgetting what she's capable of," she warned, pulling Mal away from Fauna. "I'm Merryweather."

Her attitude suggested anything _but_. But Mal just shook her hand anyway, then pulled her scarf tighter around her head.

The six of them huddled around a round table in the café, keeping their voices hushed so bystanders wouldn't listen in on their conversation.

"Horns, you say?" Flora asked quietly as Mal explained everything that'd been happening to her since graduation.

Nodding, Mal lifted up a bit of her scarf to reveal the onyx _things_ growing on her head. "I'm turning more into my mother, aren't I? A dragon? Now that there's magic here?"

"Now that you're of age too, dear," Fauna pointed out, taking Mal's hands in her own. Mal still had to fight the urge to pull away in disgust. "Given that this has started _now_ , that can only mean your father was mortal."

"My… father?" Mal never asked about him—Maleficent wouldn't allow it. All Mal knew was that he was weak, now deceased, and had only served as a means to Maleficent's moment of weakness, when the only vice that could really be committed on the Isle was premarital relations. The consequences of such relations, of course, only made all the villains on the Isle more resentful of their current predicament.

"Yes, but this isn't about _him_ ," Merryweather interrupted, frowning. "The important thing is: the girl's turning into a _dragon_."

"Merryweather…" Flora warned.

Mal just waved a hand, wanting the answers. "No, Merryweather's right," she nodded in agreement. "I just want to know if there's a way I can reverse this. Or is there a way I can live with being part dragon and… not be _evil_?"

Fauna blinked, lost in thought.

But Flora shook her head. "I'm afraid it isn't that simple, my child," she said gravely. "Evil and wickedness are forged in the core of Maleficent's being—which means it is a part of your being as well."

"You mean, I'm _doomed_ to be evil, despite everything I've been trying to do to be _good_ this past year?" Then what was the point?

"Not necessarily." Good. Mal was willing to do whatever it took to stop herself from being… well, her mother. Was it so much to ask to be _Just Mal_?

"Since you're a descendant of Maleficent, you _can_ , theoretically, reverse this by willingly destroying the source of your mother's power where it was first forged," Flora explained.

"Which is what and where?" Mal asked, even if she already had an idea.

"Your mother's scepter, dear," Fauna said gently.

"You'd have to destroy it at the Forbidden Mountain," said Merryweather bluntly.

"That doesn't sound too difficult," Evie piped up, giving a tight smile.

"The staff will tempt you, my dear," Flora pointed out in warning. "You're going to want to use it, feel the need to wield it yourself because your mother can't do it in her current state."

"I guess I'll have to take that chance," Mal sighed. If she had help from everyone else, it just might work…

"One more thing, dear!" Fauna trilled, still smiling.

"What is it?" Mal inquired, raising a brow.

"If you destroy the scepter, you'll both turn human," Merryweather explained.

"You mean… no spells, no charms, _nothing_?" Evie's eyes widened.

"What do you think 'being human' entails?" Merryweather pouted, growing short with them.

 _How terrible! Don't do it—not when your true nature calls_.

"I'll do it," Mal agreed, if only to go against what that voice was telling her. "If it means my mother can't do any more harm, it's worth it. I want these horns gone, and I want to be able to make my own decisions without Maleficent influencing my life. Besides, it's not like I've been practicing magic very long. Now… Where's the Forbidden Mountain?" Mal had heard about it from her mother, that it had been where Maleficent ruled over her own domain and an army of nasty goblins to do her bidding. But it hadn't been part of the Isle of the Lost, as far as Mal knew.

"Its Darkness there was too powerful to contain when the Isle was created," Flora said. "A barrier couldn't be placed around it, so all surrounding land leading to it was destroyed. It takes about a fortnight by boat in the roughest waters to reach it now."

But Mal just nodded along, determined to get there somehow. Besides, now she had royal connections. If she could just get to the Forbidden Mountain and destroy the scepter… then everything would be right, _finally_. It'd be pretty much impossible for Maleficent to get there first—especially without the staff.

"Thank you." Mal bowed her head toward the Three Fairies, her face not changing, even if they'd just given her an out to this whole thing. If Mal wanted her own happily ever after, she really needed to work for it.

But before she could get started, she still had to tell the guys—and Ben.

 **All dat exposition. But I needed a reason for those three to make an appearance. Well, they really are exposition fairies!**

 **... I'm sure I'm the only one laughing at that joke.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Next chapter: Mal finally visits Ben to tell him what's going on. Does she really think she's doing this without him?**

 **Till then!**

 **~Eliza**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit-I ended up going to D23 Expo and it was awesome, and I've been The Man from UNCLE trash ever since the movie came out (even if I have no ideas for fics there). I swear that if I just watch more Disney movies I'll have more of a muse. I'm already like halfway done with the story I swear.**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 6**

In the fall, Evie would be studying Fashion Design, Carlos was taking up Physics at the University of Auradon, and Jay would be a Dance major at Auradon State University.

But Mal hadn't applied for college—Ben wasn't going due to his duties as King. And for some reason, that made Mal think she shouldn't go, either. Like she was… _expecting_ something from him.

Crazy to think, but… she had no plan. Her only hope was that _something_ came up over the summer.

That would have to wait until _after_ she destroyed her mother's staff, of course.

Telling the guys had been easy enough. Other than Carlos' bug eyes and Jay's teasing, they'd agreed to help Mal in any way they could. More strength in numbers, they all knew that after the last time they'd faced Maleficent.

Telling Ben brought a sinking feeling to her stomach. Mostly because he could reject her, could tell her he never wanted to see her again…

She had to think optimistically about this, too.

If only the Enchanted Castle didn't look so imposing with its vast stone statues and impressive walls as Mal knocked on the huge door.

A portly British man—Cogsworth, Mal remembered—met her with a stoic face. "Ah, yes. Miss Mal. Here to see His Royal Highness, I assume?"

"It's urgent," Mal stated bluntly, knowing that the old clock cleaner didn't think of her too fondly.

"Yes, well, His Majesty might be busy. Care to wait in the sitting room, Miss?"

"That'd fine." Mal followed him through the grand foyer, with its huge staircases and looming portraits, into the sitting room, which had a lovely fire going before the large chair.

If Mal didn't know any better, she'd think Ben's father was compensating for something with the sheer size of everything in the Enchanted Castle, inside and out.

Then again, Mal was pretty sure nothing about the former Beast could suggest that.

Mrs. Potts, pushing a cart, approached Mal, who settled in the chair, letting it almost swallow her up. The fire, along with the cushiness of the huge chair, already made her feel incredibly comfortable. "How would you like a nice spot of tea, Miss?" the old maid asked cheerfully, already pouring Mal a cup.

"Oh… yes, thank you—"

"Mal?" Well, that was fast. Mal took her cup from Mrs. Potts and took a sip before standing.

"Hey," she greeted casually with a smile, realizing she hadn't actually _seen_ Ben in over a week.

"Cogsworth brought you into the wrong room again," he sighed, dismissing Mrs. Potts with a friendly wave.

"It's really cozy in here. Another minute and I might have fallen asleep," Mal pointed out with a shrug, running her hand over the back of the chair in which she'd just sat.

"And _that's_ my father's favorite chair," Ben replied, pointing to the chair with a chuckle.

"Ah." Quickly Mal withdrew her hand. Cogsworth hadn't wanted to get her in trouble… had he?

"I see you're feeling better," said Ben, wrapping an arm around Mal's shoulders before leading her out of the room.

"Um, yeah… I just want to talk to you in person." Mal pulled the hood of her scarf lower down her forehead with her free hand, just to be sure Ben couldn't see her bangs yet.

"I like your bangs," he pointed out after a moment, pulling her closer as they made their way toward the East wing.

"I did them myself." Mal shrugged, twirling a strand of her violet hair around her finger.

"Just wanted a change in style?" he asked, opening a large door.

"Something like that." Mal nodded, stepping inside.

And it truly took her breath away. Mal wasn't a reader like Ben and his mother, but just the sight of so many _books_ in one place made her eyes widen.

Mal wasn't here to read, though. Gulping down the rest of her tea, she hoped to find more courage to tell Ben what was going on with her. She set the empty cup down on a table adorned with a lamp.

"This is a surprise—usually I'm the one calling on you. But I'm happy you're here. Gets my mind off of the boring duties." Ben sat Mal down on a comfortable sofa, greeting her with a proper kiss now that they were alone.

Nope, kisses never got old. Especially when Ben smelled so clean and his lips were so soft…

When Ben pulled away, he asked, "So… what's up?"

Best to just get it over with, like ripping off a Band-Aid. "I'm gonna show you something. Promise you won't freak?"

"About what?" Ben chuckled, taking Mal's hands in his own.

Slowly Mal took one of her hands from his and pulled the scarf back from her forehead, not looking Ben in the eye just yet. "This is why we haven't been hanging out," she explained. "I haven't been sick. These things started growing on top of my head and I couldn't ask my mother, because… well, she kind of escaped." Mal cringed, waiting for Ben to fume at that.

But he just cringed as well. "You're looking for her, though, right? She can't do any harm in this form, yeah?"

"Yes, of course we're looking!" Mal assured, nodding vigorously. "The scepter is secured in the museum and my mother has no allies here in Auradon. But I talked to the Three Good Fairies, and they said if I don't willingly destroy my mother's scepter at the Forbidden Mountain, I'm doomed to be evil and a _dragon_ —it's forged in my blood."

Instead of looking enraged, Ben looked… disappointed as his brows creased upward. He held Mal's hands tighter. "Why didn't you just tell me, Mal? Did you think I would push you away?"

"Well… yeah." Mal shrugged. "I'm already in pretty terrible graces with your father. I thought this would throw you over the edge."

"No, Mal, not at all—you don't think you're doing this alone, do you?"

"I'm going with Evie and Carlos and Jay. We just need to find safe passage through the roughest waters," Mal explained. No matter what, she _had_ to keep Ben safe, by _warning_ him.

"No, no, no, no, no, you don't think you're going _without_ me, do you?" Ben snickered.

Mal scoffed. "Yeah, there's no way in hell you're getting permission from your parents. And you've got all your duties as King… I can't drag you away from all that, or endanger you."

"And that can all wait," Ben assured, squeezing her hands again. "Besides, I'm always up for a big adventure—you know, like the ones our parents always brag about going on? _We_ are doing this _together_."

By the look in his eyes, there was no dissuading Ben from changing his mind. So Mal sighed. "Fine, fine." She rolled her eyes. "You're impossible, you know that?"

"You love me, anyway," he stated matter-of-factly, pressing their foreheads together.

"And you love me—horns and all?" Wasn't like Mal was denying it or anything.

"Horns and all." He nodded.

After a moment, Mal looked down at her lap. "If you could find us a way to get out there, that's make everything a lot easier," she murmured.

"I will, I promise. I'm going to help you out in every way I can."

"Thank you." With that, Mal slowly stood. This had to be a quick visit; there was no time to waste with everything that could happen. "I _really_ want to stay, but there's a lot to prepare."

"Oh! Of course." Quickly Ben stood as well, and Mal pulled her scarf back over her head. "I'll just show you out and call you later?"

"Please." Mal took Ben's arm and reached up to ruffle his hair. It always looked so much better with a few strands sticking up. "Tell me the _second_ you find a way to get out there."

"Your wish is my command." He winked. Before Mal knew it, they were back in the huge foyer, at the door.

Ben left her with a parting kiss, right there where anyone could see. Not that Mal cared. She liked it when Ben disobeyed the rules a bit.

"I love you," he murmured as they parted.

"Love you, too," Mal replied with a soft smile, finally letting go of him.

Mal noticed Ben's gaze on her more intense than usual, like he was contemplating another issue?

"What?" she asked, unable to hide her smile.

"Nothing," he replied after a moment, shaking his head. "I'll tell you later."

" _O_ -kay, then." Slowly Mal started to make her way out of the castle. "I'll see you later."

This was the first time, she realized, that she was smiling since graduating.

* * *

It wasn't the right time to ask, Ben ultimately decided. Maybe after their quest? But who knew what would happen when they got to the Forbidden Mountain?

During the journey. At sea.

And he knew just who should take them out through those dangerous waters.

"Was that Mal?" Belle asked, peeking out from her office. "She stayed so briefly…"

And Ben knew why now. Mal didn't want his parents to chew her out. She was _scared_ of what this predicament could do to her.

So she needed him now more than ever, even if she couldn't entirely admit it.

"She just wanted to explain her ailment," Ben explained, siding next to Belle. "Will you walk with me, Mother?"

"Of course," Belle agreed, falling in step with her son. "What's on your mind?"

So Ben explained the whole thing—why Mal hadn't been seeing him, her mother's curse, what she needed to reverse it and where.

"Mother, all I want to do is help her. You know how much she means to me. And the fact that she wants to _stop_ her evil upbringing only shows her change," Ben concluded, threading Belle's arm through his own. "Surely we could procure a ship to take us through those waters, right?"

Belle sighed, fixing her curls over her shoulders. Adam would have just dismissed the issue and would never let Ben go, but Belle sympathized more with his plight, even if this was an incredibly ambitious and dangerous mission. This was exactly the type of adventure she used to fantasize about, Ben remembered, before she stumbled across the Enchanted Castle and the Beast that resided in it.

That, and she knew, no matter what, Ben would find a way to join Mal.

"I could call in a favor with Ariel," Belle finally decided. "It's only for a few weeks—your father and I can reign during that time. And gods know that family is _always_ up for something active. Your father will protest this whole thing, of course, but… I know you. It's not going to matter whether he agrees or not, is it?"

"Not a chance," Ben laughed, pulling his mother in for a hug. "Thank you. I'm glad you know how much this means to me. You can even throw a homecoming when we get back, even."

If everyone remained optimistic, maybe— _just_ maybe—it would all work out.

 **So I just dropped a big hint at which characters are gonna play a pretty big role for the rest of the story. Mostly because... well, there's a canon descendant I actually like there.**

 **Next chapter: It's the morning the gang finally leaves on their quest. Carlos feels like he might have just met his soul mate, and Mal... well, Mal's acting stranger than usual.**

 **Till then,**

 **~Eliza**


	7. Chapter 7

**So now I'm going back to older works to finish things up now that I've finished a rather long Rey/Hux fanfic in such a short amount of time. I just really didn't want to leave this unfinished, honestly.**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 7**

The number one unspoken rule on the Isle was that whatever Maleficent or Mal decreed, you went with it, no questions asked, or faced their wrath. Tough and wicked as Cruella could be, Carlos knew his mother had nothing on the Mistress of All Evil or her daughter. So he bowed his head, and whenever Mal made him do her homework, he never complained to her face.

That mentality stayed the same, to an extent, when Mal and Evie explained to Carlos and Jay just what was going on. Poor Mal didn't know how to deal with such a cruel—of course Carlos would help. He didn't want his friend to turn into her mother.

He'd just hate the aftermath if they failed.

Before long, Ben, with a bit of help from his parents and a few friends, found the gang a family crazy enough to embark with them on their quest to the Forbidden Mountain. They'd been provided with a ship, a crew, and Ben assured Carlos that even Dude could come along.

Good. The little guy really helped him out in really anxious situations. And Carlos wouldn't really trust as a pet sitter.

So here they were, on the west side of the kingdom, waiting for the crew to finish preparing the ship for the month long voyage. A thick fog surrounded the group—Mal (who was still wearing the scarf over her growing horns), Evie, himself, Jay, Ben at Mal's side, Belle, Adam, and Fairy Godmother—and Carlos yawned, wishing they weren't doing this so early. It'd still been dark when Ben pulled up to the school in his limo this morning.

For privacy, he guessed.

In the fog, Carlos couldn't tell if the ship was just a tall ship or a luxurious yacht—perhaps a bit of both. Everything in Auradon was like that, though; it was a place trapped in a fairy tale with looming, ancient castles and deep forests, juxtaposed by twenty-first century innovations, like smart phones and stretch limos.

Carlos clutched to his duffel tighter, hoping the motion sickness medicine he'd taken would prevent him from getting seasick. He'd never been on a boat, after all—none of the kids from the Isle had.

Fairy Godmother held Maleficent's scepter in tight, cautious hands, knowing she'd have to give it up at some point, but still very wary of what could happen. And Carlos couldn't blame her; it all sounded pretty sketchy. Dragon horns? Destroy the scepter willingly where it was forged? _In the most dangerous waters?_ Not to mention Mal could so easily be tempted by the scepter's power at any time, and who knew _what_ would happen if she got her hands on it.

The thought just sent shivers down Carlos' spine. Or maybe it was just the chilling morning weather.

"Did you really need four bags for a trip that's only going to be a few weeks?" Mal accused, pointing at the huge luggage Evie lugged behind her.

"What? A girl needs to travel with all her makeup and accessories," Evie tried to validate.

"Thank the _gods_ I'm not bunking with you." Mal rolled her eyes, clutching tighter to Ben's arm.

 _Right_ , and Carlos couldn't believe the arrangement of the staterooms. Jay and Carlos would share a room—no surprise. But Evie would be paired with Ariel and Eric's daughter, Melody, and Ben and Mal would be in the stateroom that only had _one_ bed.

Carlos wondered just how Ben had gotten Belle and Adam to agree with this arrangement. Not that Carlos thought the two of them would be up to anything like _that_ , but still… one had to wonder.

From the fog, three figures emerged: a man, a woman with unbelievable red hair, and a gorgeous, raven-haired beauty, a few years older than the gang. Carlos had to do a double take of her, and the huge, shaggy dog she held by the leash. _This_ was Melody? Carlos didn't think she would be so… _pretty_ , in such an understated way, with her thick hair and large, blue eyes.

That dog might be vicious, though.

The redhead hugged Ben, Belle, Adam, and Fairy Godmother, then shook hands with the kids, introducing herself as Ariel. The sea was her home, she explained, and she always loved a good adventure. The man, Eric, clapped Adam and Ben on their shoulders and seemed entirely optimistic about the journey, even with all the dangers they were bound to face.

And Melody… well, her voice certainly complimented her name. Whenever she spoke, she sounded like she was almost singing, that was how _pretty_ it was. Carlos was so entranced, he didn't even notice when Jay nudged him.

"I just graduated from the University of Auradon with a degree in Music Theory, and when I heard about all this, I just _had_ to come along!" she trilled, petting her dog on the head.

It immediately took interest in Carlos and Dude. Carlos, still not used to all dogs (especially not the big, hairy ones), stilled, his eyes wide. It sniffed his feet, wagging its tail, and Melody had to keep it from jumping all over him. "Down, girl!" she commanded, and it— _she_ —obeyed.

Melody looked up at Carlos sheepishly, tucking a strand of raven hair behind her ear. "Sorry… Maxine just really likes people and other dogs!"

"It's… okay," Carlos assured, hoping his blush wasn't too prominent. "She doesn't… she doesn't bite, does she?"

" _No_!" Melody assured, laughing. "She's _so_ friendly—here!" She pulled Carlos' free hand down to that huge mop of fur, and Maxine immediately wagged her tail at the gesture (which, Carlos was still getting used to knowing, meant the dog was _happy_ , and not ready for attack like Cruella had told him in the past).

"I'm Carlos," he introduced with a shy smile. He gestured to Dude, still in his arms. "And this is Dude. And I'm starting at the University of Auradon in the fall."

"No way!" she replied, clearly excited. "You're going to have so much fun. Any questions about college, you just come to me, okay?"

"Um… _yeah_!" Carlos agreed, already trying to think up questions to ask, just to have an excuse to talk to her again.

"Dude, you've got it _bad_ ," Jay murmured in his ear, and Carlos elbowed him.

He hated to admit it, though: his friend was right.

* * *

As Melody and Carlos hit it off, Ben kept his arm wrapped protectively around Mal's shoulders, to keep her warm and comforted. Eric announced that everything was almost ready—best to say goodbye to everyone now so their travel could get underway as soon as possible.

Ben kissed Mal's temple and parted from her so he could give a proper goodbye to his parents. Belle smiled shyly, nervous for her son's safety, while Adam kept his posture regal, as it usually was. Convincing his father to go on this quest with Mal and her friends had taken a few tries, but ultimately Ben's stubbornness and Belle's support wore him down. Once Belle had gotten in touch with Ariel, it became official: they were going to the Forbidden Mountain.

Belle enveloped him in a huge hug, as if they wouldn't see each other again. Ben kissed her forehead and brushed his mother's hair back. "Everything's going to work out," he assured, to both her and to himself. "We'll be back for that homecoming before you know it."

"I'm holding you to that, young man," Belle replied firmly, even if she was smiling.

Adam clapped Ben on his shoulder and handed him a sheathed sword. "Just in case," he warned. "You never know what could happen out there, with all that dark magic present."

In his beastly state, Adam had never really needed to use the sword, but his son wasn't leaving empty handed on such a dangerous journey. Ben accepted the sword in both hands with a polite bow, then hugged his father just as passionately as he had with Belle. "I'm securing my future," he assured lowly.

Adam nodded as he pulled away, moving to wrap around his wife to let his son go.

And with that, Ben stepped up to Fairy Godmother, who still held Maleficent's scepter in cautious hands.

"Mal won't get her hands on it, I promise," Ben murmured, giving her a warm smile. Mal said she didn't want the thing to tempt her—so it was being kept deep in storage on the ship. She wouldn't know where it was until they got to the Forbidden Mountain.

At least, that was the plan.

Fairy Godmother knew she had to give it up, so she hesitantly handed Ben the scepter with a sigh. "May your travels be well. All of you," she blessed, giving everyone a terse smile.

"We _will_ succeed," Mal said, determined as she looked out onto the foggy waters and inhaled the sea salt air. "If this is what magic will ultimately give me, then I don't want to live with it."

Men in striped boat neck shirts (valets, Ben supposed) gathered everyone's duffels and luggage, bringing them on the ship. An elderly man stepped off, accented with a cravat and a rather large nose.

"Grimsby!" Eric grinned, clapping the old man on the back. Ben was surprised the guy was still standing after that, he was so frail looking.

He looked trustworthy, though, as he was Eric's oldest servant. Ben handed Grimsby the scepter, his face stern. "Hide this wherever you can," he ordered, keeping his voice firm. "I can't let Mal find this."

"Of course, sir," Grimsby replied with only a raise of his eyebrow, before walking back to Eric.

"We are ready to depart, sir," he announced before heading back on the ship.

Mal would protest not being close to the scepter the closer they got to the Forbidden Mountain, Ben knew. Hiding it probably wouldn't work, either. But everyone had to try for their own safety. Mal had even been the one to suggest Ben hide the thing from her.

After one final hug from his parents, Ben once again wrapped an arm around Mal's shoulders and led her onto the ship, following Eric, Ariel, and Melody.

Ben had briefly noticed Carlos taking interest in Melody, not that he blamed the former villain kid. Someone as smart as Carlos deserved an older girl like Melody, who could sympathize with any sea creature. He'd played with her at a few parties when they were kids, and really, they were dear friends.

Now… did the group know that she and her mother had underwater capabilities?

Mal took Ben out of his thoughts. "Nice sword," she joked with a wink.

"Oh, I'm just happy to see you is all," Ben teased back with a chuckle, and Mal nudged him once they were on the main deck.

But their intentions, despite the joking innuendo, were quite pure. Even when he heart he and Mal would be sharing a bed on the trip, his mind didn't stray further than innocent cuddling.

Ben stepped ahead of Mal and held his hand out. She took it with a raise of her brow, but then smiled at the gentlemanly gesture. But he knew what she was thinking: Mal was incredibly worried about what would happen when they got closer to the Forbidden Mountain, whether or not everything would go as smoothly as she hoped, how much this quest would test her relationships with Ben and her friends.

While the ship started to depart, Ben waved to his parents with a smile, hoping that gave them some more hope that they would all return safe. Evie complimented Melody on her coral dress; Jay already started attacking the food set up on a table on deck; Carlos clutched tightly to Dude, already looking green around the edges; and Ariel and Eric consulted with Carlotta, a plump maid, and Louis, their chef, about the evening meal.

But when Ben couldn't see his parents through the fog, he turned to Mal, who stared blankly, silently out at the open sea.

 **School and works makes things a bit more difficult, but hopefully I can get back to this as soon as I can.**

 **As always, reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is so, so late, but I would like to try and finish this before the new movie comes out! Here's hoping!**

 _ **Heart of the Dragon**_

 **Chapter 8**

"Wait, _that's_ the end of the movie?" Mal asked, incredulous through her laughter.

The next day, everyone was left to their own devices, to entertain themselves while Ariel tried to get in touch with her father. Jay shadowed Chef Louis, stealing whatever food he could get his hands on (old habits _really_ died hard), Evie was _still_ organizing all the bags she'd brought along, Melody gave Carlos the grand tour, which left Mal and Ben to watching movies inside, curled up together on a love seat.

Mal balked when she noticed there was a fictional movie based on her mother's life, so to humor herself, she put it on the flat screen

And laughed at how _ridiculous_ it was the whole time.

"I mean, my mother, a _hero_? Who even concocted this movie? 'Maleficent' _literally_ means 'evil,'" she pointed out, and Ben couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I guess that does sound ridiculous," he agreed, pulling her in closer with the arm he already had wrapped around her shoulders. "The actress who played her was good, though."

"I guess," Mal conceded with a shrug. "Prettier than my mother, anyway. But she didn't even turn into a dragon!"

But a bit of the story made her… well, jealous. Sure, everything was fictional, and Maleficent being _good_ was too strange to even think about, but to see the woman playing the not-at-all Mistress of all Evil raise Aurora like… well, an actual _mother_ , brought a pang to Mal's chest.

" _Did_ she have wings at one point?" he asked, curious.

Mal scoffed. "If she did, not like _that_. I mean, she does when she's a dragon. And it's not like I'm growing those, anyway." Sighing, she blew her bangs out of her face. No need to wear the scarf when everyone on the ship knew what was happening. Besides, her horns only kept _growing_.

"Do that again; it's cute," Ben requested, grinning.

Mal rolled her eyes, nudging him. "Gotta catch me off guard again first."

"Fine," he agreed easily. Damn that stupid, perfect grin of his! "How about a portrait, then?"

Blushing, Mal realized Ben probably caught her sketching him whenever she was bored in class. But when an artist had a muse…

"There's a fee for that," Mal teased, leaning in toward him.

"I think I can pay it," he replied, playing along. "I _am_ a king, after all."

"True Love's Kiss." She winked.

Silently Ben just brought a hand under Mal's jaw and gently tilted her head up for a loving kiss.

Okay, yes, it was just an excuse to kiss him, but when her boyfriend looked this good, how could she resist? Since most of his kisses took her breath away, that counted, right? Even the worst of spells usually dictated True Love's Kiss could break them, but could they also happen just because?

Because when Ben kissed her, it certainly _felt_ like True Love's Kiss.

When he pulled away he asked, "Did that help?"

"Um… _yeah_ ," she chuckled, getting up to retrieve her sketchbook and a pencil. When she settled in next to Ben again, he was already posed for a portrait. But Mal didn't have anything stiff in mind, so she started to prod at his face.

"I want it candid, she told him, softening his smile a bit. "Not so… ready for it. Hunch your shoulders a bit—no, not that much!—open your eyes a bit more, tilt your head down like… yeah, that's it." Eventually she'd posed Ben in a way she found satisfying, and nodded before picking up her sketchbook. "And… hold it."

Usually Mal would observe Ben in a more natural environment, but as her pencil scratched at the surface of the paper, she realized—Ben's stillness indicated that he was a _really_ good model. They were going to have to do this again.

A knock at the door broke Mal's concentration, and she almost made an ugly gash across Ben's face on her drawing, then almost snapped her pencil in half.

" _What_?" she demanded, in a commanding voice she didn't know she possessed. Ben raised a brow, but didn't say anything.

Melody peeked her dark head in, a hesitant grin on her face. "Sorry—my mother wants to see you. We got in touch with my grandfather."

"Oh." Mal gingerly set her sketchbook down and grabbed a dark violet cardigan, draping it over her shoulders. "Yeah, okay."

Mermaids, Ben had warned her. Mal had never seen one before, had barely heard of them, had it not been for Ursula and Morgana and their children, But as she shivered in the chilly sea air outside, Ariel smiled over the ledge of the ship to the deep depths below.

Ben wrapped an arm around Mal's shoulders. "Cold?" he asked.

"I should be used to this—it got very cold on the Isle," she explained. But in Auradon, she must have gotten too used to the near perfect weather year-round. But if this meant having Been right here… well, Mal certainly wasn't going to complain.

Carlos hugged Dude closer to his chest. "Have you ever been out here before?" he asked Melody, who shook her head with a grin akin to her mother's.

"No, she admitted, wrapping her chunky sweater tightly around her torso. "But it's exciting, isn't it?"

Carlos, Mal, Ben, Jay, and Evie looked up at the swaying sails uncertainly. "Yeah, ri—" Jay started.

"Of course!" Carlos blurted instead, shooting Melody a shy grin. Mal raised a brow. Carlos didn't like anything remotely adventurous like this. But he so easily agreed with Melody…

Oh. _Wow_. Talk about complete opposites.

Then again, look at her and Ben…

Ariel finally turned to the group, running a hand through her thick, red hair. Eric placed his hands on his hips firmly, tersely, like the uncertainty of such a trip was finally getting to him.

"I'm joining my father to help give the ship safe passage to the Forbidden Mountain," Ariel suddenly declared.

Melody looked from her determined mother to her father, who looked down and remained silent. And hey, Mal was staying out of this family business. She didn't care how they got to the Forbidden Mountain or who was navigating them, as long as they somehow got there.

"I should go instead," Melody ventured. Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut himself up. "All those years on the Auradon Prep swim team means I'm more than capable."

It was then Mal moved to glance over the edge of the ship. Sticking out of the black, deep waters were a few dolphins, a red crab atop a bright yellow flounder, and a _very_ imposing older man with a floating white beard. Just by looking at him, Mal could feel herself needing to bow down to his huge presence, even if he was technically below her.

"King Triton!" Ben declared, keeping his arm wrapped tight around Mal's shoulders. "How fortunate of you to assist our journey!"

 _Oh my_. Mal's eyes widened. She wished she had her scarf to cover up her horns now.

"Benjamin, my boy!" Triton boomed, his voice laced with a hearty laugh. "My, how you've grown."

But before Ben could reply, Melody reached halfway off the ship, completely unafraid. "Grandfather!" she called, laughing. She turned back to Ariel, ponytail whipping over her shoulder. "You _have_ to let me go out there."

 _Ariel wants to hold her back_ , Mal observed, taking in Ariel's terse stance. And, looking back to Carlos, who stood rod still. Mal could tell he didn't want Melody in _any_ danger. Jay nudged him.

Turning to Evie, Mal shot her a look, asking if she could do something.

Evie shrugged in return, unsure.

"Melody," Mal blurted, before she could think. "Actually, I think we'd probably like having you showing us all the perks of the ship? You know, have you dole out college advice, since we'll be going in the fall?"

From the corner of her eye, Mal noticed Ariel letting out a sigh of relief.

Melody pondered, looking from Triton to Mal to Ariel, and, finally, Carlos.

"Yeah," she conceded. "I suppose. But I'm still ready to go if you need me."

Ariel placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, but retreated it just as quickly. "We'll check in every night." And with that, she briefly kissed Eric and dove right into the water.

When Mal looked over toward the front of the ship, she noticed a green, scaly tail shimmering in the moonlight.

* * *

" _Do it_!" she boomed.

 _Do… what…_? Mal tried to ask, but no words could form. Like… her mouth was incapable of making such sounds. Opening her eyes, Mal noticed a curl of green smoke surrounding her vision, blurring it. She was… where was she?

Cold, harsh brick. Mold growing from every crevice. The stench of Pure Evil permeating the air.

 _The Forbidden Mountain_.

When she tried to stretch, she elevated. _What_ —?

In the clear part of her vision, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stared up, wide-eyed. _Cowards. Destroy the weak. They no longer know Darkness._

 _Not like you._

Uncharacteristically, Carlos blocked Melody from… well, Mal, standing before her like some knight!

 _Laughable._

" _Mal—stop!_ " A familiar voice. _Ben_. Mal… she couldn't _see_ him?

 _Where are you?_ she wanted to ask, but couldn't.

Then, a grunt. Mal tried to follow the sound, but all she could see was a figure clad in ragged black and violet cloaks.

 _Mother_ …?

Scepter in and, Maleficent waved the source of her power toward her friends.

" _Destroy them_!" she commanded.

 _Yes. No. So easy to give into Darkness…_

 _But Ben…_

I can't—

* * *

A disappointed Melody couldn't stay sad for too long, Ben noticed, when she looked back to Carlos, who grinned when she decided to stay on the ship.

"He's got it _bad_ ," Jay whispered to Evie, who held in a chuckle.

Later, after a dinner in which Carlos attempted to eat like a gentleman (and failed a bit), and Jay went for thirds, much to Chef Louis' chagrin, Ben and Mal retired to their stateroom, cuddling up on the large bed, his arms wrapped around her as if that would shield her from all the evils she tried so hard to deflect.

The nightmares, though, woke him up. It would start as a stirring, but for the second night in a row Mal would grunt, then protest… Ben shook her awake.

Hysterical, Mal couldn't tell that she was being roused from sleep, and beat her fists against Ben's chest, confused. " _No!_ " she cried.

Heart racing, Ben tried to help by pulling her in close, waiting for her breathing to calm down. "It's okay. It's just a dream. You're safe, Mal," he repeated in a soothing voice, eventually fueling tears through his shirt.

Eventually, Mal would realize where she was, what was going on. She didn't look up. "Don't leave me. I can't be alone again," she sobbed.

Ben took shaky breaths, trying to calm himself down, as well as Mal. The nightmares that Evie described had not been _this_. The closer they were to the Forbidden Mountain, he realized, only had a terrible effect on her.

"You're not alone," he assured, kissing the top of her head. "You were never alone."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hah, imagine me actually fulfilling a goal on time. Actually I've been on the go these past few weeks, so things have been kind of hectic. Also I've been torturing myself by not letting myself watch _Descendants 2_ until this update. Hopefully it's just as fun as the first one!**

 ** _Heart of the Dragon_**

 **Chapter 9**

Melody always had something interesting to say. Or, rather, Carlos didn't care _what_ Melody was saying—it always _sounded_ interesting. She would talk about the swim team, her childhood, when her father's dog, Max, had puppies, and Melody could keep one (Maxine, Carlos realized, and she really enjoyed being around Dude, too). Carlos wished he could say he'd explored the oceans with only a fish tail and the help of a cowardly walrus and penguin. He wished he knew how to swim. He wished that Cruella, with her sharp cheekbones and ever-permeating cloud of smoke and imposing British accent, had told him that the world wasn't something to be feared, because Maleficent ran the Isle, but rather _loved_.

Because Melody seemed to _love_ everything: her life, her adventures, her doting (but slightly overprotective) parents, college. She told Carlos where to find the best dining hall food, where to study, which professors were worth taking. She leaned over the wooden edge of the ship, despite the growing rocky waters, fearless. There was always a smile on her face, and Carlos couldn't stop staring at her prominent dimples, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners…

"Come here," Melody beckoned, motioning at Carlos with a nod of her head. "You're so far away. You shouldn't fear the sea."

Carlos wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as the wind picked up. It was _cold_ up on deck, winds whipping faster and faster the closer they got to the Forbidden Mountain. And honestly, he should be sleeping. Jay probably was, after taking fourths at dinner, much to Chef Louis' chagrin. It must have been one AM, yet talking to Melody was so _easy_ , and Carlos never wanted their conversations to end. Very slowly he approached her, hands gripping tightly to the rail, feet planted apart on deck.

Laughing, Melody nudged his shoulder with her own. "If you fall in, I'll jump after you," she assured.

"I don't think the swim team could prepare you for these waves," Carlos countered, already trying to calculate how huge they were.

"No, _silly_ … in the sea, I can grow a mermaid tail, like my mother," she explained. Carlos' eyes widened. He'd found Melody beautiful, interesting, _fascinating_.

"Wow" was all he could say, his mouth agape.

He was in way over his head in liking her. There was no _way_ she'd ever feel the same about him, a former child of the Isle of the Lost. He was a coward, only pretending to be brave in some lame attempt to impress her; he was too nerdy, too formerly evil.

But when she smiled at him, he couldn't help but feel like _maybe_ he had a chance. He turned to face her, still flushed despite the cold.

"My mother always thought I would run away with my grandfather," she then explained, sighing. She wrapped her chunky cardigan tighter around her shoulders. "When you're a teenager, and it seems like your parents are always against you, escape seems _so_ perfect. And there's this unknown world in the sea, that I'm a part of. I wanted to _be_ a permanent mermaid. But now I know how amazing it is, being part of _both_ worlds."

Carlos couldn't understand why Melody was telling him this. Did she actually trust him so soon? "You had that realistic fantasy of escape," he replied, trying to choose his words carefully. "On the Isle, everyone is trapped. There's nowhere to go, even if you tried to run away."

He'd thought about it a few times. But Cruella had trapped him with her words, not her actions.

" _Where would you go, my dear boy?_ " Cruella had that cynical laugh that made his hair stand on end. " _Where other, worse villains will find you? Where the dogs can find you? Wouldn't you much rather wash my car instead?_ "

And Carlos always gave in.

"That's awful." Melody shot him a sympathetic frown, placing her hand on his arm. They were awfully close… "But you're not there anymore, Carlos. You're here. And here, you're going to have a bright future, where you can go wherever you want."

Carlos had to smile at that. He wished his heart wasn't beating so quickly; he wished he could look at her without turning red. Was it just him, or was she leaning in closer now…?

His eyes darted aside a moment, and a figure passed just out of the corner of his eye. Pulling away from Melody, he squinted to try and make out the silhouette walking rather steadily on deck.

"What is it?" Melody asked, following Carlos' gaze.

Those horns were unmistakable. "Mal?" he called out, but she didn't turn. She kept walking across the deck, as if entranced. " _Mal_!"

No use. Was she hypnotized? Or…

How did Maleficent trick Princess Aurora into pricking her finger? An entranced state. Mal was probably under some sort of spell. But why hadn't Ben stopped her? Weren't they sleeping in the same bed? Was he really that heavy a sleeper?

They had to stop her, _now_. Carlos knew that a hypnotized Mal would probably be more like how she'd been on the Isle—mean, snappy, terrible. But for the sake of the quest, he had to be brave. For Melody, he would be brave.

"I'll go after Mal, you go wake Ben," he decided urgently, and to his surprise, Melody agreed, quickly running off.

Carlos followed Mal, who didn't falter in her walking on the rocking ship. He struggled to keep up, as she seemed to have a goal to reach, a place to be. He had no idea where Eric's staff had hidden Maleficent's scepter. He doubted Mal did, too. But there seemed to be a _connection_ between Mal and the scepter—between Mal and Maleficent. Carlos never had that connection with Cruella, but Cruella had no supernatural powers. She was just, well, _cruel_. All she wanted to do was kill innocent animals for fur coats. She didn't exactly want to rule everything.

Mal walked with an eerie stillness that had Carlos worrying. If only the rest of the gang were here, they'd know what to do! But it was up to him to take some initiative. Who knew what would happen if she successfully got her hands on the scepter?

Lower, lower… Mal kept walking down toward storage, and finally Carlos saw a creepy green light in the distance. Eyes wide, Carlos fought the need to _bow_ before the scepter's presence, its evil was so strong. But his friend was far more important than any evil power—they'd defeated Maleficent before.

He lunged right for Mal.

* * *

 _Come here, pet_.

Here? Mal could only see an eerie green fog surrounding her, as usual in her nightmares. The voice was so very much like her mother's, but it did not seem to originate from any one direction. It permeated; it surrounded. She had no idea where to go.

Yet when she stepped forward, she had a clear direction. With each step she felt more sure, more safe. Yes. Here. She could go here.

 _Yes, pet. Perfect._

Maybe it was Maleficent's praise that kept Mal going, because she so rarely heard it. Never once did she question obeying. Never once did Ben or her friends cross her mind. Who cared what they thought? All that mattered was that she'd made Maleficent _proud_.

 _Keep going, pet. You're almost there._

In the distance, something finally started to take form. The _scepter_. Unhinged. Unbound. Hers to take.

And Mal _needed_ it, almost like she couldn't live without it.

She _had_ to take it—she was the only one who could love it, the only one here who could use it properly. When she reached out, her nails were longer than ever. They were like _claws_. And she took no heed to it.

It's _mine_. It's _ours_.

Suddenly, something held her back. A forced of white that restricted her arms, that stopped her with all its might from allowing her to move forward. No. _No_!

She screamed, It's _mine_! I _need_ it! It's _mine_!

So close to power, so close to Maleficent finally giving Mal what she'd always wanted—and she'd failed, just like she had with Fairy Godmother's wand.

No, it's _mine_! She screamed again.

 _Mal_!

A collective voice. A voice that she, at first, didn't even recognize. But it kept calling out.

 _Mal!… Mal!_

Carlos… and Ben? Should she respond to it? They obviously didn't have her best interests in mind. They wanted to _stop_ that potential dead in its tracks. There was no Good Mal here, or Just Mal. There was Mal, daughter of Maleficent, training to be the new Mistress of All Evil.

 _Shut up!_ Mal screamed again. _It's mine! It's mine!_

The shaking became firm, trying to break her out of this trance. She could resist succumbing; all she needed was a push toward the scepter, to feel it in her hands!

 _Mal, come back to me!_

She rocked forward as she reached for the scepter, but missed! The ship must have hit some rockier waters, finally taking her out of her trance, into Ben's arms. He held her back with this force she'd never seen him use before.

The scepter called to her again. If only she could just _take_ it—that voice would stop tempting her! Mal lunged for it.

"No, Mal!" Ben and Carlos cried, tightening their grips around her.

"But it's _mine_!" she reasoned, her hands so close to brushing its green orb…

Melody grabbed it, stepping back a few feet. "That's enough," she ordered in a voice Mal didn't think she had in her. "Mal, you know why you're here and what you're meant to do."

Jaw tightening, Mal felt reluctant to say it. "I have to destroy the source of my mother's power," she spat. The power was immeasurable. Ridding herself of it made little sense now, when she could feel it surging through her.

"I'm going to hide this again," Melody announced, then pointed her chin at Carlos. "Ben, Carlos, take Mal to bed."

"Come on." Ben stroked Mal's hair back, turning her away from the scepter. That voice would not relent! She needed that power, so she could truly wield it.

"You'll be okay?" Carlos asked, and Melody nodded.

"I'll be find, Carlos. You worry about Mal," she assured, walking off with the scepter.

Mal had been so close! She ceased fighting as Ben led them back into their stateroom, after he assured Carlos that things would be better in the morning. The further she got from the scepter, the more she could think, the more she felt the voice becoming distant. By the time Ben sat her on the bed, she could _breathe_.

He set his hands on her shaking shoulders. "That wasn't you in there, Mal, back there," he assured in that caring way of his, and Mal closed her eyes, focusing herself back on Ben, on his voice, on his strong hands.

"What if it was, Ben?" she asked meekly, the voice ceasing, _finally_. What had she been thinking? She couldn't possibly destroy the scepter if it had such an effect on her. What would happen once they reached the Forbidden Mountain, and everything became amplified? "The Three Good Fairies said I'm meant to become exactly like my mother. I'm turning into a dragon. I almost hurt you and Carlos and Melody, I… I don't know if I can do—destroy Maleficent's scepter when it has this… _influence_ over me. Even at a distance."

"No, you're stronger than that. You're the strongest, bravest person I know," said Ben. "I know it's difficult, but I've seen you battle this evil before." He moved his hands up to cup Mal's cheeks, his thumbs gently rubbing circles into her skin. His forehead pressed lightly against hers. Mal could feel her lips parting slightly, finally relaxing… "I've seen you weigh out each consequence, think and act more fiercely than I ever could. When you're determined enough, I've seen you capable of doing anything. It's why I love you so much."

Mal opened her eyes when she couldn't feel Ben against her, and instantly regretted it. Because there her gorgeous, perfect boyfriend was, his expression sure, yet scared, _on one knee_ with a brilliant emerald ring in his palm. Gasping, she brought a hand to her mouth, only to realize it—like the rest of her body, she was sure—was shaking.

"No—" she tried to say, but her words were caught in her throat.

"Mal, even with this difficult task at hand, I know you're the only one I trust at my side, as my _queen_. Auradon can only be so lucky with you as my other half, my _better_ half." Even in this darkness, the ship gently rocking, his hazel eyes sparkled with that _hope_ he always carried within him. Something, Mal realized, he'd completely inherited from his mother. The one who could learn to love a beast.

She wanted to say yes so terribly.

But Mal, tears pricking her eyes, swallowed her gut instinct and forced herself to shake her head. To finish her thought. To keep him safe. "Ben… no, I _can't_." Her voce was barely a whisper.

His face fell faster than she could imagine. "Mal, you… _don't_ want to marry me?"

That's what made this _so_ much worse. She could feel the way he drained, his smile fading, the hand holding the ring shaking. Surely he had to know _everything_ was so much more complicated with her horns, with how close they were to the Forbidden Mountain.

She closed her eyes briefly. If she didn't look at him, her heart didn't hurt nearly as much. "Ben, of _course_ I want to marry you," she replied slowly. She did. She knew how much it entailed: that it meant she'd have to really commit herself not only to Ben, but to Auradon, as a public figure. But she _loved_ him so much; that made every sacrifice she made for him worth it. She wasn't just trying to destroy the scepter for herself—she was doing it to protect everyone she cared about, too.

Ben wrapped his free hand around her waist. "Then say yes, Mal. As incentive to the mission."

Mal pushed Ben's hair back, sniffing. "That's _why_ I'm saying no. I can't say yes if I fail," she explained. "I could never do that to you." She'd never forgive herself if she took that ring now. She slowed down the movements of her hands in his hair.

But she had to give him that glimmer of hope. And it would be something she would try and keep in the back of her mind, if love truly _was_ stronger than evil, as her experiences in Auradon taught her. Mal pulled Ben back up, giving him an assuring kiss. "I hope you can understand that I'm doing this _because_ I love you. And… if we succeed, and I don't have these _things_ on my head… ask me again and I'll say yes," she promised. "And our homecoming can be an engagement party." Something she'd dread, but if it happened, the kingdom had to hear about it.

That seemed to bring a bit of the smile back on his face. Ben placed the ring on the nightstand so he could move up and properly embrace her. "You _will_ succeed, Mal. And I'll make sure the wedding cake has strawberries in it."

Of course, that made Mal crack a smile. She pulled Ben back up on the bed, laying with him. And this time, she made sure his hands were securely around her middle. "Make sure I never leave this room at night. I can't let this happen again."

"I won't," he swore. This made him only hold her closer. Tight as it was, Mal couldn't help but feel better, safe and protected in his embrace. She had never really known love until Ben, and now, she had so much to give, to have, that she didn't know what to do with it.

She felt his lips against her neck, tracing up to her ear. "I couldn't be a proper king without you as my queen, Mal. I hope you know that."

Sadly, she did. And Mal lay awake with that thought in her head, because that's was exactly what she was afraid he'd say.


End file.
